


In The Heat

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Catch Me If You Can (2002)
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: “You’re the kinkiest person I’ve ever met,” Frank said and opened his eyes, looking at the other man with content written in his face, voice dripping with amusement.





	In The Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bubb1egum_biscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubb1egum_biscuit/gifts), [queerer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerer/gifts).
  * A translation of [In The Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948241) by [ArcheaMajuar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar). 



> English is not my mother tongue as I'm from the Czech Republic. There are mistakes in the story, I know, but I just don't have anyone around to give me their feedback on the fic, grammar and so on (well, I definitely could ask somebody, but I soooo don't wanna bother anyone with my shit...). I'm really sorry, I hope you'll enjoy it anyway :)
> 
> The title wan taken from a song called The Heat by The Score.

Once Carl Hanratty came home, he felt like he could eat a horse. Heading for the  kitchen with a hungry expression, Carl almost bumped into his boyfriend. A single look at him only encouraged the agent’s starvation. He wasn’t able to tear his gaze away from the young man, wearing just an unbuttoned shirt, boxers and socks, and a thought of Frank being absolutely beautiful crossed his mind.

Carl now couldn’t imagine his flat without Frank, who settled so quickly at Carl’s place, and the agent also got quickly accustomed to his presence, but there still were moments in which Frank took Carl’s breath away. His fairly suntanned chest was tempting the older man to caress it, so Carl would once again make sure how smooth Frank’s skin is. Then his eyes were drown lower where _something_ was hidden under the white fabric, and that something Carl hoped would be the centre of his attention during the upcoming evening.

The agent got quite amused by his thoughts and smiled goofily for a sec. Wasn’t he old for such things? But he couldn’t help it. He was starving, yet he was looking forward more to the night spent with Frank than to a dinner. He felt these well-known vibrations starting in his underbelly, spreading to other parts of his body that was eager to move closer to Frank, to take him to the sofa or bed, and…

“Carl?”

The young man interrupted Carl’s musing, smiling at him as he carried on cooking a meal that smelled wonderfully.

“Are you hungry?” he asked Carl.

“Yes, I am.”

Carl didn’t even try to hide how much he liked looking at Frank when he was dressed so lightly. Hot blood rushed through his veins and under his feral gaze, Frank blushed adorably and brought the parts of his shirt closer with a hint of nervousness in that movement.

“It’s always so hot in there when I’m cooking,” Frank explained in a shy murmur, but still he was delighted that Carl wasn’t angry with him, seeing him half-naked in his kitchen. “Go watch some TV and I’ll be serving in a minute.”

 _Go watch some TV, that’s easier to be said than_ _done_ , Carl thought on his way to the living room. Just to look somewhere else than at the young man was hard for him, but he eventually turned TV on and sat on a sofa, however, before he managed to focus on a show, Frank joined him on the couch and handed him a bowl of vanilla custard.

“I’ve thought you may like something lighter for a dinner. Heavy meals before bed aren’t healthy, you know,” Frank said when Carl looked curiously at the bowl and then at his boyfriend. “But if you’d prefer something else, there’s plenty of food in the fridge.”

Then Frank smiled again and started eating his custard with such enthusiasm like he hadn’t eaten for the whole day. Carl kept watching the younger man for a while with half-amused grin. Frank behaved like he had cooked the custard with respect to his digestion, but the agent was quite sure there was another, underlying reason. And he wouldn’t be surprised at all if Frank had dressed like this on purpose.

With a shake of his head, he finally tasted the custard, and at the very first bite he marvelled at how it was possible that Frank was able to make even the simplest meals into the most delicious dishes. Carl wasn’t very fond of sweet food, but this one… this one was really something, and he realized he actually welcomed such a change in his eating schedule, usually comprising various fast-food take-outs.

Once the dinner was finished, Frank got up, took both of their bowls to the kitchen, washed them and soon returned to Carl, sitting again next to him, however, considerably closer than previously. Carl just smirked, otherwise still focused on TV. Well, at least he let Frank to think that, but if Frank could pretend there was nothing going on tonight, why Carl shouldn’t fake his obliviousness as well?

So, while he kept watching TV, where a rather boring movie was broadcasted, Carl casually put his hand on Frank’s naked thigh. Feeling the smooth skin under his palm, he moved his hand higher, and his smiled turned into a smug one as Frank’s exhale came in a surprised gasp, Frank’s hips quivering involuntarily.

It always felt so good when Frank was so responsive to his touch, when he was so close to him, almost offering himself to him, waiting for him and nobody else. That young and beautiful creature could have anybody he would wanted, literally anybody, yet, he was pressing his side to Carl, laying his head on Carl’s shoulder and spreading his legs in invitation only for the agent who didn’t hesitate anymore, giving Frank’s arousal the first stroke of that evening.

Warmth stretched in Carl’s chest at Frank’s content sight. He kept touching him through a thin layer of his underwear, movements lazy as they didn’t need to hurry. Frank let Carl to set the pace, he was just leaning against Carl’s frame, savouring this moment. The detective hugged him around the waist, nosing his hair tenderly, loving its freshness, its scent, Frank’s scent…

Even though he loved every second of it and he really appreciated how they were simply enjoying each other’s company, his desire started to coil in his underbelly as well, and he yearned to feel Frank’s skin against his own, so he slipped his fingers under Frank’s boxers, gripping his erection and relishing a moan Frank had produced. Frank’s hips were meeting him with each stroke, and Carl almost purred into the younger man’s hair, being utterly happy about Frank’s reaction, about the sounds he was producing, and how needy his boyfriend was.

A breath taking wave of arousal washed over the older man as he realized that Frank’s whines weren’t only needy, but somehow desperate and weak and helpless, and it looked like Frank had decided he wanted to be entirely at Carl’s mercy without trying to quicken the tempo, offering Carl all the control over his body, over his needs, and over his pleasure. Heat surging through Carl’s body ended right in his crotch where Carl’s pants started to be tight, and with each Frank’s moan, they were tighter and tighter.

Carl watched carefully every Frank’s response to his caressing, and it just wasn’t possible for him to miss Frank’s shaking. He desperately needed release, the slow pace was driving him crazy, but in spite of it, he didn’t do anything to hasten Carl, he was just taking it, pushing his self-control as far as it went, clinging to Carl like his life depended on him. The detective wasn’t able to tear his gaze away, wasn’t able to comprehend why Frank was putting himself through this, however, he was fascinated by the hot view in front on him.

 “Frank…” he said in a raspy voice he didn’t have idea where it came from, feeling the urge to express how proud he was of Frank and of his self-control, because he knew very well that Frank revelled in all the words of endearment. “You are such a good boy, Frank… My good boy who makes me feel so proud…”

 _Oh, God_ , Carl thought as Frank made a delicate whine, he whimpered and pressed himself even more to Carl, gripping the detective’s jacket, which made Carl grasp the information that while Frank is almost naked there, he only got rid of his shoes, otherwise he was still fully dressed.

“My good boy,” he repeated in fascination with all the things that were happening, eliciting another whimper from the younger man.

“Please… please, daddy…” Frank moaned, causing Carl’s heart to miss a beat.

For few seconds, Frank’s words were echoing in Carl’s mind. Frank caught him completely off guard with his raspy voice that sounded like liquid sex. It was so twisted and bad and it occurred absolutely hot to Carl. He was so horny that it would take only a touch of Frank’s strong hand to make him come. After a while, he realized he was just sitting there, holding his breath while Frank wasn’t leaning to him anymore. He was talking to him.

Carl inhaled sharply and focused on Frank’s face, on his wide eyes and almost panicky expression. He was apologizing, babbling something like he didn’t mean it, he wasn’t thinking at all, it just slipped away and that it wouldn’t happen again, and so on, but Carl’s mind was still hanging on the words Frank had said a minute ago. Bolt of arousal struck him again, and he just needed to hear… more. It felt like he wasn’t capable of living without Frank calling him Daddy, and he was partially disgusted with himself that he was so hard while staring at such young man whose erection he was still holding in his hand. Once he remembered it, he moved his palm up Frank’s cock, which turned Frank silent.

“Say it again, Frank,” Carl growled in husky voice that didn’t seem like being his own.

Dumbfound, Frank kept staring at him, but eventually he closed his eyes and let Carl to take care of him.

“Please, Carl…,” Frank moaned, hips thrusting against Carl’s hand, and the older man gave him what Frank needed. “Daddy…”

Stroking him hard and fast, Frank was closer and closer to the climax while Carl was watching him, totally mesmerized and growing more aroused with every Frank’s groan, with every beautiful noise Frank made, with every second she spent looking at Frank’s face, mirroring the pleasure he was experiencing.

Carl couldn’t shake off the feeling of how dirty and twisted he was, being so horny mainly thanks to that single word Frank repeating to please him, to please that very respected FBI agent who was helping the younger man to pull down his underwear to gain a better access to Frank’s cock.

Suddenly, Frank opened his eyes, looking directly at Carl, causing another wave of arousal and shame at the same time to hit him hard and unprepared.

“Please,” Frank begged, gripping at Carl’s jacket and gazing into Carl’s eyes with his hazy ones. “Please, Carl…”

At first, Carl had no idea what Frank was asking for but to increase the pace, and…

Then he understood. He gulped, trying to compose himself enough to talk coherently, however, the thought of Frank craving these words to be said to him out loud… He had never been so hard in his life.

“Come, Frank, come for me,” he said in hoarse voice, relishing the way Fran rolled his eyes and shivered violently. “Come for me, my good boy.”

“Carl...” the younger man moaned once again before his body went rigid, his back arced, and Carl felt warm liquid on his fingers while he held on the movements. Frank’s expression was utterly blissful and utterly beautiful.

Carl carried on touching Frank, leading him through the orgasm, till Frank’s body relaxed completely, his breath getting even. Wiping his hand into Frank’s underwear, Carl brushed Frank hair gently with his free hand.

“You’re the kinkiest person I’ve ever met,” Frank said and opened his eyes, looking at the other man with content written in his face, voice dripping with amusement. He narrowed himself on the couch, and smiling at Carl, he pecked his lips, unknowingly easing Carl’s worries that he had overstepped some boundary and made Frank feel uncomfortable.  

“I can see very vividly how you’re fucking me hard from behind while I’m calling you like that… daddy…”

Carl hadn’t even think of such situation, however, as soon as Frank gave him the idea, he knew he wouldn’t be able to get it out his head. Without any intentions of supressing a growl coming from his throat, he buried his fingers into Frank’s hair and brought him to his lap, kissing him hungrily, and despite Frank’s recent climax, the younger man’s reaction was more than enthusiastic.

 _Take me down to your paradise_  
_I lose my words every time I try_  
_To make sense on why I lose my mind_  
_You're every wrong that I need at night_

 


End file.
